


Love Is Strange

by moonpainting



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, nothing that's what, there is sexy dancing, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpainting/pseuds/moonpainting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon loves the movie Dirty Dancing, and Spencer gets to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I regretted this, but I don't and I'm not sorry.

Spencer has no idea how Brendon keeps convincing him to watch ridiculous marathons with him, but he suspects it could be that he always bribes him with beer and movie popcorn. Spencer could be a little too easy to convince, and his soft spot for Brendon might be the reason for that. Even if Brendon picks the stupidest movie marathons on the planet. This time, Brendon's gotten Spencer to sit through hours of 80's movies about dancing. Even though Spencer hates himself a little, he ends up enjoying the marathon a little more than he wanted to. They're partway through Dirty Dancing, which Brendon proclaims is his favorite. Spencer accuses him of having a dirty crush on Patrick Swayze and his terrible hair. Brendon just scoffs dramatically as if Spencer's left a terrible wound with that accusation. 

Brendon's managed to take up over half of the couch with his legs, leaving Spencer squished up against the arm of the chair. If Spencer wasn't comfortable like that, he would kick Brendon's ass for using too much of the couch. Spencer reaches into the popcorn bag for more popcorn, to find that there are only kernels left. He looks into the bag with despair, pouting at Brendon. Brendon raises an eyebrow at Spencer's pout.

 

"This is an emergency, Bren." Spencer whines, holding the empty bag in front of Brendon's face. Brendon squints at him, but takes the empty bag anyway. Brendon groans and stands up to retrieve more popcorn, which gives Spencer the opportunity to sprawl across the whole couch. His eyes follow Brendon's ass out of the room guiltily, trying to tell himself it's just all the beers he's had.

 

The amount of time Brendon takes in the kitchen is so long it starts to make Spencer suspicious. Brendon's favorite scene is coming up, which concerns Spencer. He figures that he should grab the remote to pause the movie for Brendon. He groans and stretches his arm for the remote, but gives up when it's just not happening for him.

 

"Brendon!" Spencer calls out, warning him that he's going to miss one of the best scenes in the movie. Brendon appears in the doorway when Patrick Swayze mouths  _"Silvia…"_  on screen. He waggles his eyebrows at Spencer, who raises a questioning eyebrow at Brendon. Brendon gives Spencer a flirty wink in response. This fills Spencer with a deep amount of concern because Brendon with a look like that on his face can mean nothing good.

 

"Yes Spencer?" Brendon says at the same time Love Is Strange plays, _"Yes Mickey?"_  Spencer gives a shocked stare to Brendon, who's leaning against the door frame seductively. 

 

_"How do you call your lover boy?"_  The television sings. Spencer's mouth almost drops open when Brendon starts dancing the way Baby is on screen. Brendon keeps his eyes on Spencer's, eye fucking the shit out of him, with a grin.

 

"Come here lover boy!" Brendon and the television say. Brendon gestures for Spencer to come closer, and leans against the couch for a moment. Spencer sits up feeling hot in the cheeks. Brendon's got sex in his eyes and Spencer is not prepared to handle this situation at all.

 

_"And if he doesn't answer?"_

 

"Ohhh lover boy!!" Brendon gestures for Spencer to come sit on the floor in front of him. Spencer obeys and slides down onto the ground without taking his eyes off of Brendon. Spencer suspects that he has the world's worst blush on his face right now. Brendon moves to the song in a way that should be illegal to do.

 

_"And if he still doesn't answer?"_

 

"I simply say," Brendon drops to his knees across from Spencer, swaying to the song. "Baby, oohh baby," Brendon crawls across the floor slow, looking like pure sex as he sings to the song. Spencer can't find it in him to move away from Brendon who is testing his boundaries. There definitely don't have to be any boundaries when he looks like that, Spencer thinks to himself. "My sweet baby." Brendon gets right up into Spencer's face only inches from his lips, smirking. Spencer's face follows Brendon's when he moves, longing for the closeness. He puts his hands on Brendon's hips to hold him where he is.

 

"You're the one." Brendon sings, and Spencer's heart beats so hard it could fly right out of him at any given moment. Brendon kisses him hard on the mouth and leans back, still swaying to the music. Somewhere in the back of Spencer's mind wonders if Brendon had planned on seducing him with Dirty Dancing this whole time. But it's hard for Spencer to concentrate on that thought when it's working this well.

 

"Baby, Oohh baby," Brendon sways way too close to Spencer. "My sweet baby." Brendon rubs his nose against Spencers and sings softer, "You're the one."

 

Spencer grabs his face and kisses him hard, pushing Brendon's mouth open to slide his tongue in. Brendon makes a contented noise into Spencer's mouth and lets Spencer pull him down on top of him. Spencer feels down Brendon's sides, pulling him closer. The kissing turns softer until they're just planting small kisses on each other. Brendon pulls away to look at Spencer, grinning triumphantly.

 

"That worked out way better than I expected." Brendon laughed, kissing Spencer's neck.

 

"You cannot do the Loverboy scene on a guy and not expect it to end anywhere but here." Spencer smacks Brendon's ass playfully, earning an offended bite on the neck in return.

 

"Fuck you." He murmurs into Spencer's neck.

 

"Gladly." Spencer pulls Brendon's face up so he can kiss him more.


End file.
